DE 1 764 256 A1 discloses a relay of the species initially cited. This relay, however, differs from the species initially cited on the basis of the arrangement of the base body as well as of the contact and terminal elements. The arrangement therein makes a modular relay structure more difficult, clear production-oriented disadvantages deriving therefrom. Further, the base body of the relay accepting the contact elements does not exhibit any specific features for insulating the individual contact elements from one another, this being unbeneficial, particularly for multi-pole embodiments of the relay.
A goal of the invention is comprised in realizing structural preventive measures, particularly for multi-pole relays, that simplify an automated production sequence and enable a low-tolerance mounting of the magnet system at the base body as well as a precise guidance of the slide. The restoring spring and the armature as well as an improved suspension of the actuation mechanism. Particular attention is thereby paid to the modular structure of the relay. Over and above this, a compact structure is desired for multi-pole embodiments of the relay.